dcuniverseonlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spielaktualisierung 32
Frohe Geiertage! Larfleeze ist wieder da! Finde die gestohlenen Geschenke in Metropolis und Gotham City und hole sie zurück, bevor es zu spät ist! Halte in deinem Missionstagebuch Ausschau nach „Julzeitschreck“ (Schurken) oder „Winter Plünderland“ (Helden). Larfleezes Gier ist unersättlich, also nutzt er einen hitzigen Kampf zwischen den Green Lanterns und dem Sinestro Corps zu seinem Vorteil. Halte in deinem Missionstagebuch Ausschau nach „Die Feiertage einläuten“. Spieler müssen „Julzeitschreck“ oder „Winter Plünderland“ und „Frohe Geiertage“ abschließen, um die Tagesmission „Die Feiertage einläuten“ erhalten zu können. Halte an jedem Tag des Ereignisses in deinem Missionstagebuch Ausschau nach „Frohe Geiertage“ und „Die Feiertage einläuten“, um die Mission abzuschließen und Stechpalmenblätter zu verdienen. • Neue Sammlung hinzugefügt – Deins ist meins • Neue Heldentat hinzugefügt – Geschmückte Hallen Schau auch unbedingt in Skeets' Werkstatt vorbei und kaufe die aktuellsten Winterklamotten, Feiertagsüberraschungen und festliche Basisgegenstände ein! Skeets' Werkstatt findest du in deinem Hauptquartier und in der geheimen Forschungseinrichtung. Aktualisierung von Natur und Zauberei Wir haben unsere Natur- und Zauberei-Bäume aktualisiert. Nachfolgend findest du eine vollständige Liste mit allen Kräften, die im Zuge dieser Aktualisierung verändert wurden. Wirf einen Blick auf die Kurzinfos im Spiel, um zu erfahren, was jede Fähigkeit im Einzelnen umfassen sollte. Wenn eine Fähigkeit nicht aufgeführt ist, wurde sie nicht verändert. Neue Fähigkeiten • Für „Natur“ wurde eine Fähigkeit ersetzt. „Flugsauriergestalt“ wurde ersetzt durch „Schlangenruf“. • Für „Zauberei“ wurde eine Fähigkeit ersetzt. „Lebenselement“ heißt jetzt „Lebenssplitter“. Veränderungen bei den Fertigkeitenbäumen: • Natur: Der Pflanzenbaum wurde umbenannt in „Flora“. Der Gestaltwandlungsbaum heißt jetzt „Fauna“. • Zauberei: Um „Verjüngen“ und „Vergeltung“ zu erwerben, braucht man nicht länger „Seelensiphon“ (vorher „Geteiltes Schicksal“). PvP-Ausrüstung in PvE-Inhalten deaktiviert Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass Spieler ihre PvP-Ausrüstung/-Waffen nicht in PvE-Instanzen verwenden können. Die Spieler werden über das Chat-Protokoll informiert, wenn ihre Ausrüstung deaktiviert und reaktiviert wird. Ihre Statistiken werden ebenfalls entsprechend angepasst. PvP-Waffen sind in diesem Fall nicht einsatzfähig, werden jedoch NICHT abgelegt. Umfassendes Update der Fähigkeiten – „Home Turf“ (DLC 6), „Origin Crisis“ (DLC 7) und „Sons of Trigon“ (DLC 8) In Home Turf, Origin Crisis und Sons of Trigon sind die meisten Feinde in Operationen, Warnmeldungen und Großeinsätzen für 4 und 8 Spieler jetzt durch Kontermechaniken verwundbar. Schwache Feinde üben keine Konter aus und sind nur für solche anfällig. Endgegner und Feinde höheren Rangs starten jedoch Gegenangriffe gegen den Spieler. Wenn ein Endgegner oder ein höherrangiger Feind einen erfolgreichen Gegenschlag ausführt, ist er für einen längeren Zeitraum immun gegen weitere Gegenangriffe und Kontrolleffekte und blinkt während dieser Zeit blau. Im Gegensatz zu den Spielern gewinnt er jedoch keine Schadensverhinderung während seiner Immunität gegen Gegenangriffe. Warnmeldungen • Das Problem, dass der Spieler nach dem Betreten der Waffenkammer vom Teleporter in der Halle des Schreckens nach dem Verlassen der Waffenkammer nicht wieder in der Halle des Schreckens landete, wurde behoben. • Nur für PS3: Gerichtsgebäude von Gotham: Die NPCs sollten auf der PS3 nun zuverläsiger dort auftauchen. Ton • Mehrere Probleme, aufgrund derer die ortsabhängige Hintergrundmusik aussetzte, wurden behoben. • Die Filmsequenzen werden auf Surround-Sound-Systemen von PS4 und PC jetzt korrekt abgespielt. o Damit wurde das Problem behoben, dass Filme auf PS4 nur in Stereo abgespielt wurden. o Damit wurde das Problem behoben, dass Surround-Sound-kodierte Filme am PC nur auf dem mittleren Kanal abgespielt wurden. • Das Problem, dass die Musik für ein Rennen teilweise nach dem Ende des Rennens weiterlief, wurde behoben. Basen • Der Basis-Generator funktioniert jetzt. Der Generator steht im Versteck des Spielers bzw. im untersten Stockwerk seines Unterschlupfes. Die Spieler können die Energiestufe ihrer Basis jetzt entweder über den Hauptrechner oder über den Generator auffüllen. Kamera • Ein Fehler, der dazu führte, dass die Kamera beim Kampf gegen große Feinde im Bewegungsmodus gelegentlich hinein- und hinauszoomte, wurde behoben. • Die Kamera merkt sich jetzt die gewünschte Kamera-Entfernungseinstellung des Spielers, wenn sie einen anderen Spielbereich lädt. Herausforderungen • U-Bahn von Alt-Gotham o Das Problem, dass die Dreheffekte des Pinguin-Roboters Maximus länger als vorgesehen andauerten, wurde behoben. • Alte STAR Labs o Flash zieht jetzt Feinde zu sich heran, wenn er gegen Gorilla Grodd kämpft. Chat • Die Spieler werden jetzt korrekt informiert, falls derjenige, dem sie eine Mitteilung schicken, AFK (Away from Keyboard) ist. Sammlungen • Forschungseinrichtung der STAR Labs: Das Problem, dass eine Besprechung wegen einer Kollision, die den Zugang zu dem Bereich versperrte, nicht erreicht werden konnte, wurde behoben. Controller • NUR PS4: Ein Fehler an der Leuchtleiste des Controllers für PS4 wurde behoben, sodass sie nun in der Farbe des gewählten Krafttyps leuchtet. • Es werden jetzt mehr Controller-Typen am PC unterstützt. Umgebung • Im JSA-Unterschlupf stehen jetzt weniger Kisten in den Regalen. • Die Spieler sollten nun nicht mehr im Dach des Kommunalgerichts von Metropolis einsinken. • Duo: Ferris Aircraft: Ein Fehler mit der Kollision im Bereich des Hangars wurde korrigiert. • Es wurde an den Kollisionen um die Ace-Chemiefabrik in Gotham herum gearbeitet. Gruppierung • Spieler, die zu einem Großeinsatz eingeladen werden, nachdem dieser bereits erstellt wurde, können nun Gruppenanführer sein und weitere Spieler einladen. Tagebuch • Es braucht keine Missionsbelohnung mehr ausgesucht zu werden, wenn nur einer der Gegenstände wählbar ist. • Die Nachricht, mit der der Spieler aufgefordert wurde, das Tagebuch zu öffnen und eine weitere Mission zu verfolgen, wurde aktualisiert. Legenden • Two-Face o Das Abbrechen von „Kugelsturm“ oder „Trommelfeuer“ beendet die Animation jetzt korrekt. • Die Kampfkunstkombo „Rauchbombe“ wurde für die Batman-, „Batman der Zukunft“- und Huntress-Legenden hinzugefügt. Post • Ein Problem, das die korrekte Darstellung von Symbolen für Post-Elemente verhinderte, wurde behoben. Marktplatz • Die Gestalt des wütenden Gorillas verleiht nun folgende Fähigkeiten als Teil der Akrobatik-Bewegung: Gleiten, Raketenunterstütztes Gleiten, Wurfleine und Gleitseil. • Der Flugsaurier-Roboter verleiht nun die folgende Fähigkeit als Teil der Fliegen-Bewegung: Überschall. • Der Fehler, der verursachte, dass in der Bestellvorschau nach der Postleitzahl gefragt wurde, wurde korrigiert. Mission • Strikers Gefängnis: Der Schwierigkeitsgrad des Einzelkampfes gegen den Instanzenboss in der Mission Strikers Gefängnis vom DLC 6 Home Turf wurde gesenkt. Operationen • Origin Crisis o „Familienzusammenführung“ und „Waffenbrüder“: Schwache Feinde bestrafen in diesen Operationen keine anfälligen Angriffe mehr. o „Familienzusammenführung“: Der zugefügte Schaden bestimmter Endgegner ist nun besser zu bewältigen. Kräfte Himmel • „Himmlisches Licht“ in der Heilerrolle wirkt nun bei der ersten Platzierung der Heilungsglyphen auf Gruppenmitglieder statt auf Verbündete. Dies verhindert, dass eins deiner Gruppenmitglieder und seine Helfer mehr als eine Glyphe erhalten. Außerdem wurden die Energiekosten in der Heilerrolle von 450 auf 325 gesenkt (nur Heilerrolle). • Die Energiekosten für „Vergeltung“ wurden erhöht. • Die Animation für „Verwelken“ wurde so angepasst, dass Waffenangriffe nun früher begonnen werden können. • Die Animation für „Gereinigtes Verwelken“ wurde beschleunigt, was zu einer Reduzierung der angerichteten Schadensmenge geführt hat. • „Gereinigter Pesthauch“ heilt nun den Spieler und bis zu 7 Gruppenmitglieder, wenn er sich in der Heilerrolle befindet. • Der erste Heilungstick von „Seelenverschlingung“ wurde verlängert, und es wurde insgesamt ein Tick hinzugefügt. • „Gereinigter Fluch“ heilt nun den Spieler und bis zu 3 Gruppenmitglieder mit der Zeit, wenn der Gegner ausgeschaltet ist. • „Gereinigtes Todesmal“ heilt nun den Spieler und bis zu 3 Gruppenmitglieder mit der Zeit, wenn der Gegner ausgeschaltet ist. • „Gereinigte Verwünschung“ heilt jetzt den Spieler und bis zu 7 Gruppenmitglieder zu einem Prozentsatz des zugefügten Schadens. • „Verdorbene Weihe“ heilt jetzt den Spieler und bis zu 7 Gruppenmitglieder zu einem Prozentsatz des Schadens, der Gegnern durch die Waffen oder Himmel-Kombos des Spielers zugefügt wurde. • Himmel: „Salbung“ stärkt jetzt die Präzision des Spielers um einen Prozentsatz statt um einen Pauschalwert. Erde • „Verstärkung“ stärkt jetzt die Präzision des Spielers um einen Prozentsatz statt um einen Pauschalwert. Feuer • „Hitzeübernahme“ heilt den Spieler jetzt kontinuierlich, wenn die Fähigkeit gegen einen brennenden Gegner eingesetzt wird. Geräte • Die ausgehende Kraft von „Kampfdrohne“ passt sich nun der Belebung an und belebt die Energie der Gruppe neu, wenn sie ausgeschaltet wird. Eis • „Reflexion“ sticht nun „Kontrollbrecher“ nicht mehr aus und nimmt dem Spieler nicht mehr die Schadensabsorbierung. Lichtkräfte • Die Betäubung durch „Aufprall“ und „Handklatscher“ wird durch Schaden nicht mehr frühzeitig durchbrochen. Natur • Das Kamerawackeln bei wilden Animationen wurde entfernt. • Faunabaum o Flugsauriergestalt § Ersetzt durch „Schlangenruf“. o Gorillagestalt § Hat der Spieler seine angeborene Fähigkeit zur Bewegungsbeschleunigung erworben, kann er in dieser Gestalt Akrobatik-Bewegungsbeschleunigungen nutzen. § Hat der Spieler seine angeborenen Fähigkeiten zum Bewegungsangriff erworben, können sie in dieser Gestalt verwendet werden (außer „Tauchbombe“, „Abstauben“ und „Sprint-Angriff“). o Tobsucht (Superaufladung) § Schaden und Heilung wurden erhöht. o Gemetzel § Die Präzision wurde von einem Pauschalwert auf einen Prozentsatz der aktuellen Präzision des Spielers erhöht. o Insektoidengestalt § Hat der Spieler seine angeborene Fähigkeit zur Bewegungsbeschleunigung erworben, kann er in dieser Gestalt Fliegen-Bewegungsbeschleunigungen nutzen. § Die Waffenangriffe in der Insektoidengestalt wurden so angeordnet, dass der Zugang zu allen Handblaster-Grundformen gewährleistet ist. Vorher konnten die Spieler nicht auf einen richtigen Sprung zugreifen, und bei gehaltenen Fernangriffen lag der Wirkbereich in nächster Nähe. Neue Kombinationen siehe unten. § Hat der Spieler seine angeborenen Fähigkeiten zum Bewegungsangriff erworben, können sie in dieser Gestalt verwendet werden (außer „Sprint-Angriff“). § Neue Insektoid-Nahkampfkombo § Halten: Sprungangriff § Unterbricht, anfällig für Blocken. § Unterbricht starke Fernangriffe sowie Dauerangriffe oder Auflade-Angriffe mit einem flinken Nahkampfangriff. § Drücken, Halten: Überwucherung § Der Spieler springt in die Luft und erschüttert den Boden mit einer Explosion bösartiger Pflanzen, die allen Zielen in der Nähe Schaden zufügt und sie zurückwirft. § Der Wirkungsbereich liegt nun in nächster Nähe. o Urwolfgestalt § Hat der Spieler seine angeborene Fähigkeit zur Bewegungsbeschleunigung erworben, kann er in dieser Gestalt Supertempo-Bewegungsbeschleunigungen nutzen. § Die Waffenangriffe in der Urwolfgestalt wurden überarbeitet, damit in dieser Gestalt richtige Fernangriffe zur Verfügung stehen. Neue Kombinationen siehe unten. § Hat der Spieler seine angeborenen Fähigkeiten zum Bewegungsangriff erworben, können sie in dieser Gestalt verwendet werden (außer „Tauchbombe“ und „Abstauben“). § Urwolf-Nahkampfkombos § Drücken: Wolfkralle § Standard-Nahkampf. § Halten: Wolfswind § Unterbricht, anfällig für Blocken. § Der Spieler springt flink einen Gegner an, wehrt damit Fernangriffe ab und schleudert den Gegner in die Luft, wenn die Superaufladung den Maximalwert erreicht. § Halten, Halten: Heftiger Faustrückenschlag § Unterbricht, anfällig für Blocken. § Der Spieler stürzt sich auf einen Gegner, wehrt damit Fernangriffe ab und wirft ihn zu Boden. § Drücken, Halten: Wilder Stampfer § Unterbricht, anfällig für Blocken. § Der Spieler stampft gnadenlos Gegner vor ihm nieder und wirft sie zu Boden. § Drücken, Drücken, Halten: Sprungklaue § Unterbricht, anfällig für Blocken. § Ein rascher Klauenangriff, der Feinde vor dem Spieler betäubt und zu Boden wirft. § Drücken, Drücken, Drücken, Halten. Doppelhieb § Unterbricht, anfällig für Blocken. § Der Spieler führt Hiebangriffe mit beiden Klauen auf Gegner vor ihm aus, betäubt sie und schleudert sie in die Luft. § Drücken, Drücken, Drücken, Drücken, Halten: Primitiver Kinnhaken § Unterbricht, anfällig für Blocken. § Der Spieler versetzt Feinden vor ihm einen Aufwärtshaken, der sie ihn die Luft schleudert. § Urwolf-Fernangriffkombos § Drücken: Lufthieb $ Standard-Fernangriff § Halten: Urexplosion § Blockbrecher, anfällig für Unterbrechen. § Der Spieler schleudert primitive Energie, wodurch Feinde in eine Sphäre eingesc hlossen und außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. § Halten, Halten: Wolfspfeile § Blockbrecher, anfällig für Unterbrechen. § Der Spieler wirft Pfeile in einem kegelförmigen Langstreckenbereich, die Gegnern Schaden zufügen und sie zu Boden werfen. • Florabaum o Dornenschild § Die Fähigkeit wurde umbenannt in „Dornenexplosion“, um Konflikte bei Mitteilungen zu lösen. § Ein verteilter Heiler-Schaden-über-Zeit kann SPS-Schaden-über-Zeit nicht überschreiben. § Ein verteilter Schaden-über-Zeit, der jetzt einmal pro Sekunde tickt (wie die anderen Giftsporen-Fähigkeiten) statt alle zwei Sekunden. o Dornenstrauch § Die Animationszeit wurde gekürzt. § Der Schaden wurde an die neue Animationszeit angepasst. § Ein Heiler-Schaden-über-Zeit kann SPS-Schaden-über-Zeit nicht überschreiben. o Chaotischer Wuchs (Superaufladung) § Die Kosten für die Superaufladung wurden von 100 % auf 50 % reduziert. § Der Basisschaden wurde erhöht. § Die meisten Gegner, die immun gegen Gruppenkontrolle sind, werden jetzt mit einer geringen Schadensauswirkung getroffen. o Heilender Hauch § Verursacht jetzt eine geringe Heilung über Zeit für die ersten 2 Sekunden und anschließend einen großen Heilungsstoß. § Ein Rückstoß in nächster Nähe beim Wirken wurde hinzugefügt, um die Fähigkeit den visuellen Effekten anzupassen. o Ernte § Anfälligkeit für Unterbrechen wurde entfernt. § Umhüllung wurde entfernt. § Interaktion mit Zerschmetterungskraft wurde entfernt. § Ein verteilter Heiler-Schaden-über-Zeit kann SPS-Schaden-über-Zeit nicht überschreiben. o Pfählungsdorne § Die Fähigkeit wurde angepasst, damit sie immer zu dem Zeitpunkt trifft, zu dem sie sollte. o Rankenpeitsche § Ein Heiler-Schaden-über-Zeit kann SPS-Schaden-über-Zeit nicht überschreiben. Zauberei • Beschwörungsbaum o Zorn § Die Kräfte-Interaktion mit der roten Seelenaura verursacht nun zusätzlichen Schaden, statt Gegner zu verwandeln. § Entfernt beim Verwenden nicht mehr die rote Seelenaura. o Transmutation § Geändert zu Wirkungsbereich in nächster Nähe für Schaden und Rückstoß. § Verbraucht rote Seelenaura und fügt Gegnern durch eine Explosion zusätzlichen Schaden zu. § In der Heilerrolle heilen explodierte Feinde Verbündete in der Nähe. o Opfergabe $ Rote Seelenaura schützt den Benutzer jetzt vor einigem Schaden, wenn sie beim Wirken aktiv ist. o Lebenselement § Ersetzt durch „Lebenssplitter“. o Seelensturm § Die Parabelflugbahn bei den Geschossen wurde entfernt, diese werden jetzt direkt auf das Ziel abgefeuert. Die Geschwindigkeit der Geschosse wurde erhöht. § Entfernt beim Verwenden nicht mehr die rote Seelenaura. § Fügt zusätzlichen Schaden zu, wenn die rote Seelenaura aktiv ist. • Schicksalsbaum o Verdammen § Es wurde ein zusätzlicher Schadenstick beim Wirken hinzugefügt. § Die Animationszeit wurde gekürzt. Der Schaden wurde an die neue Animationszeit angepasst. § Die Heilung von der Kräfte-Interaktion mit „Schlechtes Karma“ funktioniert jetzt, wenn der Gegner in Reichweite ist. o Geteiltes Schicksal § Die Fähigkeit wurde umbenannt in Seelensiphon. § Verleiht rote Seelenaura von Feinden. § Geändert zu einem Effekt mit kegelförmigem Wirkungsbereich mit maximal 4 Zielen. o Vergeltung § Kräfte-Interaktion mit „Schlechtes Karma“ verursacht nun zusätzlichen Schaden, statt das Ziel zu verwandeln. § Keine gebündelte Fähigkeit mehr, verursacht den ganzen Schaden mit einem Mal. § „Goldene Seelenaura“ zu Kurzinfos hinzugefügt. § Wenn der Spieler goldene Seelenaura erhält, funktioniert diese Fähigkeit nun wie die anderen Fähigkeiten, die sie verwenden (verleiht nur 10 % kritische Heilungschance und keine Chance auf kritischen Fähigkeitenangriff oder kritisches Heilungsausmaß mehr). o Verwandeln (Superaufladung) § Die Kosten für die Superaufladung wurden von 50 % auf 25 % reduziert. § Fügt nun ebenso Schaden zu wie die Verwandlung. o Karmareaktion § Geändert in Wirkungsbereich-Schaden und Rückstoß. § Verursacht je nach Rolle „Schlechtes Karma“. § Die Heilung von der Kräfte-Interaktion mit „Schlechtes Karma“ funktioniert jetzt, wenn der Gegner in Reichweite ist. o Grauenhafte Verwandlung (Superaufladung) § Die Kosten für die Superaufladung wurden von 100 % auf 50 % reduziert. § Die visuellen Schutzkreis-Effekte wurden entfernt. § Die visuellen Wirkungsbereich-Explosionseffekte wurden entfernt. § Der Schaden wurde erhöht. § Verursacht zum Schluss keinen K.-o.-Schlag mehr. o Anrufung der Erneuerung § Verursacht jetzt eine geringe Heilung über Zeit für die ersten 2 Sekunden und anschließend einen großen Heilungsstoß. § Spieler unter 35 % werden schneller geheilt. § Wirft in der Nähe befindliche Gegner zu Boden. o Schicksalswaffe § Der Fähigkeitstyp wurde von funktional zu vorteilhaft geändert und kann daher aktiviert werden, während als schädlich gekennzeichnete Fähigkeiten noch wirken. § Die Heilung von der Kräfte-Interaktion mit „Schlechtes Karma“ funktioniert jetzt, wenn der Gegner in Reichweite ist. PvP • Hauptrechner-Schmuckstück-Aktualisierung o Uplink-Geräte für Kamerad/Komplize, Verstärkung/Handlanger, Nachschublieferung und Orbitalschlag können nicht mehr in PvP-Todesspiel-Arenen verwendet werden. Saisonal • Skeets legendäres Emporium: Winterfeiertagsgegenstände sind nun für kurze Zeit verfügbar. Großeinsätze • Die Großeinsätze „Paradoxon-Welle“ und „Nexus der Realität“ wurden auf den normalen Schwierigkeitsgrad heruntergesetzt. • Die Tore von Tartarus Ein Fehler im Bosskampf “Der Schwarm”, durch den es nicht möglich war, mit den Speer-Transportern zu interagieren und wodurch Spieler die lebenden Statuen nicht wieder bewaffnen konnten, wurde behoben. Benutzeroberfläche • Optionen o Wir haben eine Einstellung hinzugefügt, mit der die Spieler die Eingabeaufforderung der Missionsübersicht ein- und ausschalten können. Unter Optionen > Einstellungen > Benutzeroberfläche können die Erinnerungen der Missionsübersicht ein- oder ausgeblendet werden. o Die Spieler sollten nun keine Probleme mehr beim Konfigurieren der Chat-Optionen über den Controller haben. o Nur PC: Spieler, die eine Maus benutzen, sollten Chat-Tabs jetzt wieder bearbeiten oder löschen und benutzerdefinierte Chatkanäle verlassen können. • Gegenstände mit Modifikationen an ihren Feldern zeigen jetzt korrekt „Kein Handel“ an. • Text sollte in der Karten-Benutzeroberfläche nun nicht mehr inkorrekt als Lauftext erscheinen. • Krit-Blasen sollten wieder korrekt dargestellt werden. • PS3/PS4: Die Eingabeaufforderung für die R1-Taste in der Inventar-Benutzeroberfläche sollte sich nicht mehr mit dem Basis-Tab überlappen. • PS4: Post: Das Aktionen-Menü sollte jetzt nicht mehr von den Plätzen für Anhänge verdeckt werden. • Unter Einstellungen > Mitwirkende werden jetzt alle Mitwirkenden angezeigt. • Die Spieler sollten jetzt in der Charakterauswahl ihre Charakter ohne Probleme auswählen und die Aktualisierungen anzeigen können. • Nur PS4: Chat-Tabs sollten jetzt korrekt gespeichert werden. en:Game_Update_32 Kategorie:Spielaktualisierung